


Drunk in the dorm

by CheshireKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Gryffindor Common Room, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Never Have I Ever, One Shot, They're gonna regret this in the morning, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireKitty/pseuds/CheshireKitty
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco spend the night in the Gryffindor common room with Fred and George, playing drinking games and getting to know eachother, what could go wrong?





	Drunk in the dorm

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime in fifth year if anyone was wondering

Six teenagers sat alone in the Gryffindor common room accompanied only by the sound of the cracking fire.   
"So what should we do first?" Ron asked from his place on the floor.   
"How about strip poker?" Fred and George suggested in union, and chuckled as a pillow was thrown at them.   
"Beer pong?" Harry shrugged leaning back into the couch,   
"too much set up," Hermione pursed her lips in thought "what about Russian rulette?"   
Everyone gave the brunette girl confused looks, "You know, you fill five shot glasses with water and one with vodka then mix them up and everyone takes a glass," Hermione explained.   
Not a minute later they were all sitting in a circle with a pitcher of water, bottle of vodka and six glasses. Hermione poured the drinks, mixed them around and grabbed the one closest to her, everyone raised their glasses and took their shots. Ron scrunched up his face and began coughing,   
"what's the matter Weasly?" Draco smirked,   
"shut it Malfoy," Ron grumbled.   
Next round it was Draco's turn to gag, "ha!" Ron grinned earning daggers from the blonde. Ten more rounds and Harry was the only one who hadn't gotten vodka,   
"How are you so good at this Potter?" Draco huffed after his third shot,  
"I guess I'm just lucky," Harry chuckled a smirk playing at his lips.   
"We'll see about that," Hermione whispered to Ron with a smirk of her own.   
"Last round," Hermione announced waving the empty bottle, the glasses were raised in a silent cheers followed by a symphony of gagging and Hermione laughing.   
"Okay okay, we want to choose this time," Fred grinned after everyone had settled.  
"Not strip poker," Harry and Draco said at the same time.  
"No no we want to play something else," George's grin matched his brother's, Hermione sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this, but go on."   
"Baby if you love me," the twins chorused earning a consecutive groan from the golden trio.   
"What's 'baby if you love me'?" Draco asked warily eyeing the twins,  
"we'll show you,"   
Fred crawled onto his brother's lap, looked into his eyes and pouted, "Baby if you love me smile for me."  
George's face was devoid of emotion as he replyed "baby I love you but I just can't smile."   
Fred turned to address the group, "if you smile or laugh you have to take a swig of beer."  
"Fair rule," Harry nodded "which direction are we going?"  
"Left of course!" George exclaimed practically jumping onto Harry's lap and draping his arms around the boy's neck, a large grin plastered on his face, "baby if you love me smile for me."   
Harry froze, eyes wide and bit down on his bottom lip, just mannaging to choke out the reply before bursting out laughing.  
"Does that count?" George asked, Fred shrugged "technically I guess?"   
Harry recoved with a few deep breaths "I laughed pass the beer," he took a mouthful and placed the bottle in the centre of the circle, "my turn now."  
Harry calmly straddled Draco's lap wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck much tighter than George had done to him, he moved forward so their bodies were pressed together and faces only an inch apart looking up through his eyelashes.  
"baby if you love me smile for me." Harry's voice was soft and calm, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Draco on the other hand was wide eyed and bright red his mouth hanging open. Suddenly both boys were laughing, using eachother as support to stay upright, "oh my god! oh, my god!" Draco kept repeating between bouts of laughter. Having recovered, Harry readjust his glasses and grabbed the bottle from the center of the circle, giving it to Draco who took a large gulp.   
"Well now that is over," Draco gave the bottle to Hermione, "can you get off? Your ass is boney."  
Harry stood up gasping in mock offence, "I'll have you know my ass is perfect."  
"Seconded!" Ron chimed in giving Harry a high five.  
"Whatever," Draco rolled his eyes in an effort to hide his own smile, "it's my turn anyway."   
Not willing to move from his spot Draco lay down so his head was in Hermione's lap, "baby if you love me smile for me."  
Hermione took a deep breath and steeled her features "baby I love you but I just can't smile."  
Draco pouted and sat up with a huff. Hermione smiled up at Ron as she crawled onto his lap, Ron automatically smiled back before he realized what he was doing.  
"come on that doesn't count!" Ron groaned pouting.  
"Sorry little brother," Fred chuckled passing Ron the beer, "it's the rules."  
Ron looked more than uncomfortable sitting in his brother's lap but still managed in a very small voice "baby if you love me smile for me."  
Fred answered back effortlessly and Ron scrambled back to his spot.  
"Now this has been fun and all," George stopped mid-sentence to yawn.  
"But we have classes tomorrow." Fred finished for his brother.  
"Have fun you four." The two said in union, and with a wink and a wave they were gone.  
The four remaining teenagers sat in a small circle each with a bottle of firewhisky in front of them.  
"Third round!" Harry announced throwing his arms into the air.  
"Never have I ever..." Hermione pursed her lips in thought "kissed a girl." A grin spread over her face,   
"Hermione that's no fair," Ron whined  
"Just take your drink," Harry chuckled swaying a little as he drank from his own bottle, when he noticed Draco hadn't moved.   
"You never kissed a girl Malfoy?" He teased earning daggers in reply.  
"Never have I ever kissed a guy." Ron poked his tongue out at Hermione, but was surprised when Harry and Draco also drank.   
"Never have I ever admitted a crush." Draco leaned heavily against Harry with Ron having passed out and Hermione carrying him to bed. Harry finished his bottle and grasped Draco's face in his hands "I invited you here because I've had a crush on you since I met you and I'm really sorry I rejected you but we're both drunk and suddenly we're really honest and you have very pretty eyes please don't hate me!" Harry was gasping for breath when he finished, dropping his hands and staring at the floor, "I don't know why I said that."  
Harry began to try and get up but was pulled down by Draco into a messy kiss. "Don't be sorry, I feel the same." Draco slurred before passing out in Harry's arms. Harry sat there in shock for a moment before laying down beside the blonde boy, he could explain a Slytherin in the common room in the morning, for now he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in two days for a competition so it's probably not the best but hey whatever right. I hope you liked it and any constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
